


Безнадежен

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Устав Ассоциации Магов, подраздел двенадцать, параграф пять, о наказаниях нерадивых подмастерий"
Relationships: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Безнадежен

– Вы сошли с ума.  
– Розги или рука?  
– Вы сошли…  
– Вовсе нет, Вейвер Вельвет. Следите за языком, разговаривать так с преподавателем я не позволю. И нет, я не сошел с ума, к вашему сведению. Устав Ассоциации Магов, подраздел двенадцать, параграф пять, о наказаниях нерадивых подмастерий.  
– Каким годом датируется этот дурацкий параграф? Нет, каким веком?  
– Перечитайте устав на досуге и узнаете много полезного. Но просто для вашего сведения – 1456 годом. А теперь потрудитесь ответить на мой вопрос. Больше я повторять не намерен.  
– Вы сошли… – в который раз начинает Вейвер, но осекается и прикусывает губу. – Вы не шутите.  
– Я похож на шутника? – ледяным тоном осведомляется Кайнет, и несносный мальчишка громко фыркает.  
Кайнет делает шаг ближе к столу, поднимает с него длинную, тонкую розгу, взвешивает в ладони, и улыбку с бледного лица как ветром сдувает.  
– Рука, – бормочет Вейвер, пряча глаза. – И если вы думаете, что я не сообщу об этом в университетский совет…  
– О, сделайте мне одолжение, Вельвет. Я думаю, совет оценит мои старания по достоинству. Штаны, – добавляет он без перехода и с наслаждением смотрит, как Вейвер приоткрывает рот.  
– Куда мне встать? – хрипло спрашивает он, стискивая кулаки, и Кайнет позволяет себе помучить его ожиданием еще несколько долгих секунд.  
– Встать? Зачем? Вы переоцениваете собственную выдержку – впрочем, как и все свои способности. Лечь. Животом на стол. Сомневаюсь, что к концу экзекуции сможете удержаться на ногах.  
Вейвер окидывает его долгим испепеляющим взглядом, а потом задирает подбородок и невозмутимо проходит мимо рядов студенческих столов прямо к преподавательскому. Он замирает напротив Кайнета, одаривает его еще одним полным ненависти взглядом, а потом рывком стягивает штаны до колен, разворачивается и ложится грудью прямо на профессорские бумаги.  
– Вы забыли белье, – сообщает Кайнет почти ласково.  
Мальчишка тут же вскидывается и пытается что-то возразить, но Кайнет подцепляет резинку его трусов и дергает, обнажая бледную задницу, другой ладонью крепко прижимая дергающегося Вейвера к столу.  
Устав говорит, что для телесных наказаний не стоит использовать магию – так наказуемый в полной мере прочувствует унижение человека, на которого даже свой талант лень тратить.  
– Двадцать ударов.  
Вейвер застывает как изваяние. Тяжело дышащее изваяние с пунцовым лицом.  
– Я вам это еще припомню, – шипит он и утыкается в сгиб локтя.  
Кайнет бьет.  
Вейвер издает глухой, придушенный звук, будто чем-то поперхнулся – Кайнет искренне надеется, что это были амбиции мальчишки. Не давая ему передохнуть, он снова и снова опускает ладонь на ягодицы Вейвера, наблюдая, как тонкая светлая кожа расцветает алыми цветами отпечатков. Он бьет резко, с оттяжкой, и на каждом ударе чувствует, как вздрагивает, а потом снова каменеет Вейвер. Перчатка немного сползает с ладони, очередной удар выходит неожиданно звонким, и Вейвер судорожно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, скребет по столу, не замечая, что комкает лежащие на нем бумаги.  
Кайнет хмыкает, стягивает ее и одаривает мальчишку новым ударом. Теперь шлепок выходит оглушительным, на секунду Кайнет прижимает голую ладонь к полыхающей ягодице и чувствует жар чужой кожи. После следующего удара он задерживает руку на заднице чуть дольше. И еще.  
Когда он заканчивает с наказанием и убирает ладонь, покрасневшая кожа тут же покрывается мурашками от прохладного воздуха.  
– Вы свободны, – говорит Кайнет тихо, но мальчишка продолжает лежать неподвижно, только мелко, едва заметно вздрагивают плечи. Кайнету приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать глухое:  
– Идите к черту… Ненавижу…  
– Еще пять ударов за дерзость.  
Он бьет не жалея, отвешивая один жесткий шлепок за другим, надеясь, что хоть так в наглого студента удастся вбить немного послушания и разума. На последнем, пятом ударе, Вейвер вдруг вскидывает голову и долго, протяжно стонет.  
– Сволочь! – выдыхает он сипло. – Скотина!  
– Вы хотите заработать еще дополнительных ударов? Получите, если не замолчите.  
– Мудак!  
Кайнет опускает уже занесенную руку и проводит по пересохшим губам языком.  
Вейвер в самом деле хочет еще.  
Следующий удар и ударом-то с трудом можно назвать – Кайнет просто с силой проводит ладонью по горящей заднице, сжимает ее и чувствует, как Вейвер подается ему навстречу.  
Кайнет прикрывает глаза, борясь с искушением добавить в дело розги, когда мальчишка всхлипывает и еле слышно просит:  
– Еще.  
Кайнет ведет ладонью выше, сминая колючую ткань свитера, обхватывает дрожащее плечо и тянет на себя. Мальчишка медленно выпрямляется, и ладонь Кайнета скользит еще выше, на взмокшую шею Вейвера, подцепляет его за подбородок и заставляет запрокинуть зареванное лицо. Вейвер вжимается в его ладонь истерзанной задницей и хрипло дышит, прикрыв глаза.  
У него стоит.  
Кайнет смотрит на искусанные алые губы, на влажное пятно на обивке стола. Собственная ладонь на горящей заднице начинает едва ощутимо подрагивать. Вейвер глядит на него из-под длинных слипшихся ресниц, издает тихий стон – и Кайнет тянется, чтобы ощутить его на вкус.  
Мальчишка целуется жадно, нетерпеливо трется задом о его пах и тут же рассерженно что-то шипит. Кайнет думает о том, насколько болезненными должны сейчас быть любые прикосновения к выпоротой заднице, а потом расстегивает собственные штаны.  
Есть много способов обращения с нерадивыми подмастерьями, и, вслушиваясь в чужие сорванные крики, в быстрые шлепки обнаженной кожи о кожу, Кайнет понимает, что с самого начала выбрал не самый действенный.  
Вейвер под ним издает тонкий, жалобный стон, его задница стискивается вокруг члена, и Кайнет кончает, сжав пальцы на алеющей ягодице Вейвера.  
– Неплохо… Но в следующий раз моя очередь выбирать параграф из вашего замшелого устава. Например, про то, что преподаватели не должны надевать под робу белье, дабы не препятствовать циркуляции магических процессов в теле.  
– А вы не безнадежны, Вейвер.  
Кайнет протягивает ему ладонь, помогая подняться со стола и натянуть одежду – у самого мальчишки руки до сих пор дрожат. У Кайнета, впрочем, тоже.  
Вейвер фыркает и заносчиво улыбается. Глядя на эту донельзя самодовольную и счастливую улыбку, Кайнет вздыхает и только качает головой.  
Он прекрасно знает, кто из них двоих безнадежен.


End file.
